Indirect What?
by MizzyPlatinum
Summary: Natsu and Lucy learn the hard way about what an indirect kiss is. NaLu. OneShot. Fluff.


_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**_

 **Repeating on all my old fic reposts: I'm taking old fics from my abandoned FanFic account SO PLEASE DON'T ACCUSE ME OF PLAGIARISM. THANK YOU!**

 **I changed this up a lot from the original version I wrote like eons ago :')**

 **Enjoy the random fluffish fic~**

* * *

 **XOXOX**

"Luccyy! C'mon," Natsu whined with drool pooling from his mouth, "just one sip!"

"I said _no_ , Natsu!" Lucy indignantly snapped, turning her back to him in an icy manner as she continued to suck loudly on the straw of her beverage. It was a new seasonal pumpkin latte that she had purchased from the job they had just got back from.

Natsu had desperately wanted to buy the drink, but unfortunately, he had no money due to his share of the jewels going to repairs for the town he had oh-so graciously destroyed. Lucy, on the other hand, had enough to spare on the delicious looking concoction.

Natsu jumped in front of her like a ninja and got down on his knees with his hands knotted together. He gave the girl the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster.

Lucy nearly choked on her drink at the sight of the dragonslayer's ridiculous behavior. And just as she was about to tell him to cut it out, he suddenly grabbed her free hand in his warm, callused palm, making the girl squeal in slight fright—and also making her heart skip a beat, but she chose to ignore that. "PLEASEEE, LUCY!"

She could feel nervous sweat start to drip down her forehead at the loud scene Natsu was making. She anxiously glanced around the guild to see that nearly everyone was staring at them, instantly making Lucy blush in embarrassment.

"Fine!" she said hotly, snatching her hand from his tight hold. "Just-just shut up already and take your sip— _just one sip_!" She shoved the drink at him, sloshing the orange substance over the sides.

"Yush!" Natsu cheered, gladly accepting the beverage. "Thanks, Lucy!" He eagerly placed his lips onto the straw and began to slurp. Meanwhile Lucy kept her hands clenched and jaw locked, wishing her heart would stop racing thanks to that dumb smile he had given her.

Natsu continued to slurp and Lucy's eye began to twitch. She said _one sip,_ didn't she? She quickly pulled the drink away from him, growling, "That's enough!"

The poor boy was startled to say the least, choking and coughing all around and Lucy couldn't help but giggle at his pain and then merrily resumed her drinking.

The second he calmed down, he pursed his lips. "I'm not sure if I liked it…Lemme have another taste." And before Lucy could even react, he ripped the drink away from her and greedily drank it without a care in the world.

A vein ticked on her forehead, and, once again, Lucy pulled it away from him. "You're going to drink it all!" she chastised with her brown eyes turning deadly.

Natsu was about to protest, but he was interrupted by the sound of laughter. The two looked up to see Happy fluttering above them, cheeks red from laughing. "What's up, Happy?" Natsu asked, cocking his head to the right.

Happy was hysterical with his cackles, barely able to answer Natsu's question as he clutched his furry belly. "In-indirect…ki-kiss!"

"Indirect _What_?" Natsu asked, his brows furrowing in confusion as he mindlessly scratched his forearm arm.

The exceed repeated more clearly, though still slightly sniggering, " _Indirect kiss!_ "

"The hell? Whatchu talkin' 'bout?" Natsu's forehead began to crease like a delicate piece of paper as he tried to decipher his friend's words.

Happy was more than happy to explain. "You guys were sharing a drink!"

Lucy's face paled and her stomach painfully churned. She knew exactly where this was going… Natsu, on the other hand, brows' knitted together and he said, "I still don't get it."

Mira, who happened to have been spying on them, waltzed over and happily said, "Let me try explaining! You see, Lucy's lips were on the straw first and then Natsu, you put your lips on the very same straw right after. And then Lucy put her lips _back on_ the straw—and then Natsu, you put your lips _back on it again_ as well! Thus, you guys kissed errr, indirectly, of course!"

Lucy gasped and dropped the drink, splashing the wooden floor with pumpkin juice like a water balloon hitting its target, but she paid no attention to it. Instead, it felt like Mira had somehow sucked all the air out of the room because she could no longer breathe.

An indirect kiss? Was that even a thing? Did that count as a kiss? Did Lucy just lose her first kiss over a damn drink?! But then again, how many times had Lucy shared drinks with the dragonslayer? And flashes of memories appeared in her mind—too many memories for her to even focus on a specific one.

Her face burned like the surface of the sun. _N-No way…_ And what about other people?! She surely had shared drinks with Levy before and also Cana—and probably others—"I'M AN INDIRECT-KISSING WHORE!" she ungraciously sobbed into her hands.

In contrast, Natsu hid his face in his scarf and looked away to conceal what Lucy assumed was blush and with a disgruntled voice, he muttered something along the lines of stupid.

And at the exact moment, Erza barged right into the guild and Natsu gave a mighty battle cry. "ERZA, FIGHT ME!" And in a blink of an eye, he was charged at the scarlet-haired mage, and without even batting an eye, she knocked him out with just the flick of her wrist.

"Isn't this exciting?" Mira beamed, watching the whole event with a very cheery smile.

Lucy managed to pull herself together and grimly commented, "You're way too happy about this, Mira."

"What?" Mira asked, tilting her head to the right with her blue eyes looking at Lucy with such simplicity. "I think you guys would make a cute couple."

"Not this again," Lucy face-palmed. "Didn't you say Gray and I would make a cute couple like a few months ago?"

"Oh right!" Mira jolted with sudden enlightenment, making Lucy stumble back a bit with regret. "You and Gray _would_ _make_ a really cute couple!"

" _Love Rival._ " A chilling voice whispered through the air, making Lucy shiver with even more regret. Yep, she definitely shouldn't have brought up the _G-_ word…She whirled around to see the water mage staring at her with a twitching eye. Lucy held up her hands as a sign of peace. "J-Juvia! It's not what you think!"

But Juvia took a step closer and Lucy wailed, "WAHH! I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!"

Natsu peered over his shoulder at Lucy flailing her arms as though she were attempting to have wings or something… "She's so weird," he murmured under his breath as his heart jolted in his chest. _Indirect kiss_? Natsu chewed on the inside of his cheeks. _Guess the next step is a real kiss—_

He let out a sputtering noise. What he thinking? He tugged on his scarf, trying to cool down this strange burning sensation he was feeling. The hell was wrong with him? Not wanting to delve on it any further, he charged for Erza—again—only to be knocked out—again.

 **The End~**

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **Repeats again: THIS IS FROM MY OLD FANFIC ACCOUNT. DO NOT SEND ME HATE SAYING I COPIED THIS FIC!**

 **As always, thank you for reading and thank you for always being so supportive! *hugs***


End file.
